Kuelgon glossary
This is a list of terms and words in the Kuelgon language. A * âbko - who * âbuno - what * âbunori - what is going on? * (a)dqet - study of * aegua - battle * aha-palugak - alliance * alge - well done! * ândar - armour * andgar - throne * âr - I (male) * as - eye * âtes - when * auga - arm * ausor - ceremony * (a)zlâg - battle-frenzy, rage B * -bag - towards * bâh - yes * balond - (elder) brother * bâqol - one * bar - me (male) * barabob - lantern * bâraqyn - united * beikure - machine, engine * ber - me (female) * bletar - south * blor - me (drone) * breim - pink, weak, soft * brinin - cereal * buêro - governor * bur - I (neutral) * bûri, bûro - lord, ruler * -byn - on, above D * dainoq - west * daiquol - six * Daiquol Balonduir - Six Brothers, the six capitals of the Konjors * darutag - in return * daun - day * dorn(ef) - to do * dose - zero * dryzqon - weapon * due - to resolve a problem * duplî - a clone * duu - thee * dvau - their (plural) E * eb(u), ep(u) - little, small * eibur - fierce * ep-sdan - little epic, mini-series * eppûri, eppûrion, eppûrian - vice-governor * êr - I (female) * esmi - thirst F * fân - sky * far - us * feh - language * feha - to speak, to say * fera - wealth * ferja - reward * fes - touch * fevri - fern * Fevri-rri - Month of Ferns, the 2nd month of the Kuelgon calendar * feza - since * flit - finger * flua - brother (younger) * flunt - to feel, to sense * fuento - end of an age, climax, finale * fulle - cloud * furyo - face * fuvoi - red * fye - we * fyeu - our * fŷn - ash, powder, to disintegrate or vaporise G * gaula - purple * glâ - all * glâbo - blue * glariska - shield * glurba - likewise * gnib - second * gonjuri - league, union * gûri - creator god, demiurge * gursa - cruelty, efficiency H * ha - and * hablo - sacrifice * haga - to go * hâr - east * ... hâs - that * hasta - hurry * hastag - quick one, raider * hâzel - hate, hatred * hbif - to feel * (hok)kos - week * ... hos - this * hŷrd - strong I * -(î)jan - miss, (feminine) * ils - death * imvar - Heaven, angels * ir- - (respectful prefix) * (ir-)mavie - mother * irmyan - lord, chief, ruler * (ir-)qovia - father * irra - sun * Irra-rri - Month of Suns, 13th month of the Kuelgon calendar J * jeqon - friend * jets, jevs - year * joqo - darling * josurra - spear * jug - mouth K * kad - he (male, default) * kadu - him * kallo - age, interval, seaso * kalûr - priest * kasta(g) - gift * kastagon - tribute * kâvu - his * ked - she (female) * kedu - her (accusative) * -(k)eo - (plural) * kêvu - her (genitive) * kibeg - leg * -klep - doer, -er (comparative) * kod - they (singular, default) * koguri - milk * -(k)on - sir, (masculine) * kond - door * kondir - gate, door * koneizal - alliance * konjor - corporation, company * konzal - working together * kôtve - flag * Kotvê-rri - Month of Flags, 16th and final month of the Kuelgon calendar * kroppal - age * kue - to go * kusvi - ear L * lab - and * lafon - horn, trumpet * laft - nose * lastapoka - history * laug - leg * lefs(e) - to taste * leiqol - two * leng - hand * -lep - -est (superlative) * leu - yellow * liski - to dwell * lôr - I (drone) * -lôr - (drone) * lotta - bus * lu®- - (past tense) * luro - foot * luslus - guessing, mystery, suspense, uncertainty * lûsti(g) - to lose M * mab - great * magazir - heresy * mâgruk(a) - vengeance * Mâgruk-plavo - Home of Vengeance, capital city of Kuelgon * mah - more * mandŷmor - universe * maquol - three * mas-pûra - great lord, emperor * meqse - realm, territory * mirru - arm, limb * mon - enemy * mondo - great temple, honour, strength * mondue - sorting enemies, war * mûglus - slow one, brute * mulge, muvro - wealth * muna - endless (one), god, deity * Munakonjor - Supercorporation * munirek - divine N * nâfana - immortality * nag - to need, should * nahur - house * nakka - fire * neira - white * ne - thou (female) * -nek - (genitive) * nelau - your * nen - thou (carer) * -nep - -est * -(n)ero ueg - (future tense) * noi, nov - or * nolar - ye all * noska - brown * nomi - to know * nor - thou (drone) * nu - thou (male, default) * nule - you all * num - (lowly) blood * numala - scorpion * numb(o) - world * numea - sister (younger) * nur - thou (neutral) * nuts - minute O * ogtur - without * ohs(a) - to love * ohsugrak - romantic comedy, love story ** In Kuelgonian culture, all love stories (even tragic and sad ones) are considered to be comedies because romance is viewed as a stupid thing. * ok-, oq - no, not * okkombo - the Void * okkondir - void-gate, dimensional portal * okuer - rebel * omag - hunger * omb - body * -ond - doer * oqtur - wihout * osk - orange * osso - work P * pai(l)quol - eight * paluak - friend * -plavo, -plau - home, place of * plet - for * pogravo - wall * poka - science of, study of * pokadqet - science * pokasdan - documentary * pokaugrak - science fiction Q * qangro - chains * qoblik - soldier * qon - north * qozir - blessing * qozirek - worthy (of the gods), favoured, blessed, mutated (in a very benefitial way) * qozri - mutated * qozron - mutant (male, default) ** Variants: qozîjan (female), qozlôr (drone), qozvyen (carer) * qrak - tongue * qrendi - to choose * qreno - language * qrulog - food bowl * quin - blood * qumor - black R * râtsi - to raise * resqi, resqo - terrorist, saboteur, hooligan * rezqan - to require * rîn(dy) - sanctuary, shrine * rôgez, rôks - hour * roq - to have, to possess * rri - hook, month (of) * -rri - month of ... * rurrago - hills * rût - earth, ground * ryzu, rzun - a season, 1/4 of a year S * sa - as, per * sampeqond - vassal * sanuar - green * sdan - epic play, tale, story * sîr- - (''dis''respectful prefix) * skualend - sister (older) * snof - to smell * sogmar - well * sqelkun - (weak) spark, cartoon * sqob - out of * sqon - person, an Igarinoid * stamar - station * stamar lottaek - bus station * stûlgo - throne, capital, base * stû(lok) - base, fort * stûmek - stump * Stûmek-rri - Month of Stumps (1st month of Kuelgon calendar, at the start of winter) ** The 15th day of the month, Stûmekdaun, is the anniversary of the Kuelgons' landing on the planet. * svet - to wash * sûrun(z) - holy, sacred T * tabeg - hand * tagâs - son * tahyur - luck, lucky star * takau - thy (to superior) * takke - dice * taund - a quarter of a day * têdu - xem (drone) * tekor - thee (to superior) * ten - ze (carer) * tendu - zem (carer) * tenvu - zeir (carer) * togêve - daughter * tok - thou (to superior) * tôr - xe (drone) * tôuu - xeir (drone) * tuar - them (plural) * tubavi - root * tue - they (plural) * tur - with U * ubrŷ - to stop * -ug - occupant, doer of * utton - might, power V * vâla - fate * valtibo - enemy * vanni - noble * varero - victory * varond - lord * varuska - domain, empire * vasta - power * veluak - friend, ally * ven - I (carer) * veng - until * vien - me (carer) * vieu - my (carer) * (v)ugrak - story * vust - truly, true * -vyen - (carer) * vyequol - four Y * -yn - in * yosmag - thirst * yvvar - angel Ŷ * ŷe - to see * ŷrols - history Z * zal - to work * zalb, zalp - to run * zaleptarn - train * zalpat - something that runs, a movie * Zareplau - realm of hate, Hell * Zarue - a mass of objects, the Galaxy * zana, zanozar - prayer * (zar)quzar - chant, trance * zêr - to hate * zolond - warrior * Zomukla - the Grand Void * Zôr-Zarue - Grand Group of Galaxies, Heaven * zlar - magic, sorcery, rituals * Zlarazlen - Domain of Magic, domain of the highest gods * zlen - form, type * zlufa - weakling * zqmeklen - dinner movie * zqmek - to eat in a mess, a meal * zoryko - dancer priestess with six arms * zuerol - five * zuglari - a kind of wheat * Zuglari-Kôtve - Wheat-Flag, Konjor flag * zûr - road * zûru - power * zurna - hatred Trivia * Pronunciation: ** â - (long vowel except in y) ** h - x ** j - j ** q - q ** y - y *** long y is written as ý ** ŷ - ø *** long ŷ is written as ỹ * The author intended Kuelgon to sound ugly and monstrous. Its words were possibly influenced by bits of Black Speech, Russian, English, and Adunaic. * Numbers must be suffixed with -quol (1-10) or -(za)q/-zqa (multiples of 20). In cardinal form, the suffixes are changed to -(s)qyn. Kuelgon numerals are written with the basis on the number six, because six is considered sacred in Kuelgon culture. * Pronouns are placed after the words they modify. (e.g. dryzqon fyeu, "weapon-our": our weapon) * Like most Igarinoids, all Kuelgons are born into either one of four physical sexes: male, female, drone, and carer. Drones are like extra males born as spare warriors, and carers are like extra females born as spare caretakers for offspring. Usually, drones and carers are sterile. See also * Novantirna glossary * Igarin glossary * Imdegab glossary * List of alien creatures (Rabydosverse) External links * Sample 1 * Sample 2 Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Hajogana Category:Languages